Natsu the Matchmaker!
by Conflicting Chaos
Summary: In a tragic accident, Natsu lost what he held most dear. He makes a resolve. What exactly is it?


The day they got together, everyone was in for a surprise. The childish friend and guild-mate Natsu Dragneel was not someone they expected to fall in love. Nonetheless they were extremely overjoyed. People were congratulating them the entire day. Even the youngest Strauss sibling, who Lucy feared would be upset, seemed genuinely happy about their new relationship. Celebrations took place well into the night as the new couple spent their first night in their new relationship. To them, it was a dream come true.

* * *

The "push" that Natsu needed to ask Lucy came in the form of a "hungry" Happy. Natsu knew that when Happy wanted to see Lucy, he would lie and say that he was hungry so that Natsu would take the him to the celestial mage's house where Lucy would always have a fish waiting in her refrigerator. Natsu himself wouldn't admit, but he probably would have gone just as often even if Happy didn't ask. Happy knew this too, because when Happy was sick, Natsu would still visit Lucy when he had the chance.

When the two got to her house, they wandered around looking for their partner. Natsu didn't want to be attacked so he decided he'd find her first and say his hellos before she screamed at him. Natsu would get annoyed with the complaints coming from the blonde, but he knew that she enjoyed his company, so he returned rather often.

While Natsu searched the house for Lucy, Happy searched the fridge for his fish. Natsu looked in her kitchen, but then went to check the bedroom. He was very careful to not catch her while she was changing, because even if he did like her, he wasn't a pervert. When he saw nothing, he stepped into the room carefully. He then took note of the sounds he was hearing. It caused him to laugh at his stupidity. The shower was running!

Being a gentleman, Natsu decided it was best not to interrupt on her shower. Instead, he'd wait outside in the kitchen so even if she did come out in a towel, she wouldn't see him. Even though he's already seen her naked several times before, he didn't want to make himself look like a pervert. However, sitting outside didn't block the voice coming from in the shower.

"Hmm... I wonder what I'll do at the guild today." Lucy said to herself.

"Oh I know! I'll go borrow another book from Levy! But... I don't know if I want to read today..." Lucy thought aloud, trailing off at some points.

"How about I go shopping... I could probably get some new clothes." She said. "Wait. Never mind. I don't have the closet space because Natsu already has a bunch of his clothes here. So no shopping."

Continuing on with her thoughts, she eventually decided on what she'd do.

"I can probably go on a mission with Natsu and Happy! If only the landlady didn't put in that 10,000 Jewel rent raise in X786. Yeah that's what I'll do! Missions with them are the best anyways!" Lucy congratulated herself for her clever planning.

"I hope they're not doing anything today." Lucy thought aloud. "It'd suck if we couldn't go on a mission. But it's not like I have the right to know about what he does all the time... I'm not his girlfriend or anything..." Lucy sighed thinking about Natsu. "Maybe one day I will be... When that idiot realizes that there's more to life to eating and fighting... I guess 'till then I'll keep my feelings to myself." Lucy ended her sad train of thought by opening the bathroom door, in her clothes.

Natsu, hearing the whole thing, was blushing mad and extremely happy. Maybe it wasn't so bad when people thought aloud, because he just got a confirmation that Lucy feels the same way as he does.

"Why would you keep your feelings to yourself?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Wha-HUH?! NATSU!" Lucy shrieked, blushing madly as she began to understand what just happened.

"Lucy, why would you keep your feelings to yourself?" Natsu asked again.

"D-did you h-hear everything?" Lucy asked, embarrassed.

"From the part where you talked about Levy's books." Natsu said.

"Well..." Lucy began. "Umm.." She couldn't find the words, "You see... I don't think you know what feelings I'm talking about."

"Romantic ones?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yes those." Lucy said.

"But why me?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? In Hargeon, you saved my life. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be some slave in Bosco. I'd be another one of those helpless girls who was captured by Bora with his love charms. You made my dreams come true by bringing me to Fairy Tail. You gave me the family I needed, and you haven't stopped doing things for me since." Lucy confessed.

"So you do like me?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah. If you don't, then I u-understand." Lucy said.

"Of course I like you, you big weirdo. I would've cut you off earlier if I didn't!" Natsu said hugging her.

* * *

Six months passed, and Natsu and Lucy were growing closer and closer by the day. Their relationship was overwhelmingly positive, they never had serious fights, and they didn't have any conflicts of interest. Anyone could see that the two were madly in love.

"Hey Natsu, why'd you bring me here?" Lucy asked. They were currently sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree. It wasn't just any though, it was the one Natsu uprooted seven years ago.

"Do you recognize this tree?" Natsu asked pointing to the tree.

"Of course I do! How could I forget something so important. It was the nicest thing someone has ever done for me!" Lucy said smiling.

"I thought we'd visit today because it's been a whole six months since we started dating!" Natsu said happily.

"You expect me to not remember? You idiot, of course I know it's our six month anniversary!" Lucy said.

"Well, I wanted to make this anniversary special in particular." Natsu explained.

"Just being with you makes any day special." Lucy said.

"Well then, I'll make every day of yours special. Lucy, you came into my life when I needed you most. After the loss of a sister-figure and a foster-father, I felt abandoned. But then when I met you that day in Hargeon, I knew there was something special about you. And I was right. You're the most beautiful, funny, smart, kind, and amazing person I know. You're the sun in my life, and I want to be there when you wake up in the morning and go to sleep at night. I want to be the one who helps you through tough times and the one who reminds you that everything will be okay. So Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

"Yes! A T-thousand times yes! Natsu! Of course I'd marry you!" Lucy said, eyes brimming with tears of joy.

* * *

It had been two weeks since they were officially fiancé and fiancée. The guild had another rowdy party for the two as they celebrated their engagement. Again, they were congratulated and nobody showed negative emotions towards the pair. It was perfect. They couldn't have been happier.

Lucy had left that day to go to a nearby town to pick a wedding dress. Some guild mates insisted on coming, so Lucy told them they could take an hour later train since she was going to eat lunch before shopping. Everyone planned that, and Lucy got on the 10:00am train out of Magnolia. Cana, Levy, Erza, and Juvia had just left to catch the 11:00am train.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy were out fishing. They talked about their future.

"Natsu, you're not gonna forget about me right?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Of course not. What kind of father would I be then?" Natsu asked.

"Aye! You're the best father ever Natsu!" Happy said cheerfully.

"I hope my children say the same thing." Natsu said.

"How many children are you gonna have?" Happy asked.

"I don't know. It's kinda up to Lucy since she's the one going through the pain, but I'm hoping for three or so." Natsu said.

"Aye! Hey Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Yeah Happy?" Natsu said.

"You think Carla will ever accept my fish?" Happy asked.

"I'm sure she will! Remember she used to call you he-cat? Now she uses your name! It won't be long before my children have little Happy and Carla Exceeds." Natsu said reassuringly.

"You'd let your kids and my kids be like you and me?" Happy said, extremely happy.

"Of course! They'd be just like us! Going on adventures together!" Natsu said.

"You really think Carla would accept my offer though?" Happy asked.

"She has to Happy! You can't give up! You have to be determined and brave!" Natsu said.

"If you say so Natsu. I'll give her a fish that we catch out here today." Happy said.

"Great idea, buddy!" Natsu said, ruffling Happy's hair.

What they didn't know was that no fish would be caught that day...

* * *

About half an hour later, Erza came running up to Natsu. She saw the two fishing, and was almost heartbroken at their happiness. They were to be talking about their future.

"Natsu, come here." Erza said.

"Okay yeah sure, what is it Erza?" Natsu said getting up and walking over to Erza.

"I'm sorry." was all Erza managed to say.

"Sorry for what Erza? You didn't do anything." Natsu said, trying to cheer her up.

"The.. train... at 10:00.. it crashed into another... exploded... There were... no bodies found. It's believed... They all... Died. Including... Lucy." Erza mumbled barely loud enough to hear.

Natsu's whole world came to a stop at that moment. Everything he had planned and hoped for, his dreams that were about to come true, all destroyed in the blink of an eye. He didn't go anywhere. He fell down to his knees, and cried. Cried for the girl he met while looking for Igneel, for the girl he invited to Fairy Tail, for the girl he formed a team with, for the girl he fell in love with. He sat in that swampy area and cried his heart out for hours on end. Erza managed to get him to go to his house so that he wouldn't be caught in the incoming rainstorm.

Natsu felt as if his whole world has just ended. He was robbed of the thing that kept him going. He lost his Lucy. The girl he spent so much time winning over, all he did for her, and it was just then that she agreed to be his forever.

Natsu went through all that and didn't get his happy ending. That day, he made his resolve. He'd never let anyone have such bad luck in love if he could avoid it.

* * *

It had been a week before Natsu sat comfortably at the guild. Nobody approached him that first week. He drank and ate in silence before he returned home. Nobody pestered him, no one challenged him. He didn't want anyone else being hurt, and they knew he was sensitive after losing his other half.

On the eighth day, Natsu's second magic had begun to reveal itself. No, this wasn't technically magic, but it was something that Natsu was so good at that it was if he was using magic to make it happen.

Natsu entered the guild, quiet and lonely. Happy followed closely behind. Natsu sat down and grabbed some food to eat. When he got up, he didn't leave. Instead, he walked over to his rival and friend, Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray, I need to talk to you outside for a moment. Alone." Natsu spoke his first words all week, and no one could expect what was about to happen. They watched in awe as the two walked outside together.

"So what do you want to talk to me about Natsu?" Gray asked, not daring to use an offensive nickname.

"Juvia." was all Natsu said.

"What about her?" Gray asked.

"Confess to her. Don't wait until it's too late." Natsu said.

"How do you even know I like her? What if I don't like her?" Gray defended.

"God DAMN IT!" Natsu shouted while punching the wall of the guild. "It's too obvious. You look at her just like I used to look at... Lucy." Natsu said, barely able to say her name without crying. "And if you don't fucking make your move, someone else might! And might I remind you there's a whole lotta hell going on now! its a dangerous world and you don't know how long we're going to be here for. So fucking tell her your feelings or you're going to wind up alone! We can't predict the future, Gray. We can only live in the present. I suggest you take notice of her feelings before they disappear." Natsu was shouting again, his voice full of anger.

Before Gray could respond, Natsu walked away, and Gray was left in thought.

"Maybe that idiot is right. We don't have forever." Gray thought aloud.

* * *

That evening, the Fairy Tail Guild had a new couple. Gray and Juvia had gotten together. Everyone was able to take their minds off of Lucy for some time. Even Natsu drank to the new couple. Gray hated to admit it, but he had Natsu to thank for this. If it weren't for the speech he gave him, Gray might still be lonely.

"Jeez Natsu you're awfully happy tonight." Gray said.

"It's a day that she and I had been looking forward to for a long time. And since she isn't here, I've gotta party twice as hard for her." Natsu explained, referring to Lucy.

"So what are you planning? Are you going to date anyone ever?" Gray asked.

"No. Lucy is my soulmate. There's no one else for me. Although the time we spent together was short, we had more than a lifetime's worth of happiness together." Natsu said, smiling and crying tears of sadness and nostalgia at the same time. "But this isn't a time to be sad, it's time for you to celebrate."

"Alright, thanks man for showing up, it must be hard watching other people so happy and lovey-dovey." Gray said.

"It's okay, just because I'm sad doesn't mean other people should be." Natsu answered.

* * *

The guild quieted down for the next few weeks. Natsu was quiet after the announcement, but he was set on his goal. He started talking to people after that night, although he didn't get into guild fights anymore. Even though the guild was saving money without their most destructive fighter in action, they felt bad for Natsu.

It had been one month since Lucy's train accident. Instead of mourning like people expected him to, Natsu went searching for someone.

"Gajeel. Meet me outside in five minutes." Natsu said. People never talked back. Ever since he lost Lucy, he was able to tell people to do things like that without people getting mad.

"Whaddya want Salamander? I'm busy." Gajeel said gruffly.

"Levy. You need to tell her how you feel." Natsu said bluntly.

"What do I feel for her?" Gakeep said chuckling. Natsu didn't find it funny.

"For Fuck's Sake! Are you kidding me? You know if Lucy was here I wouldn't put up with two people being up in her face about how they love her so much like Jet and Droy do! I've seen the way she looks at you! She likes you. But you need to fucking tell her! And you know what? If she walks off with one of them it will be your fault! She's giving you a chance, and you need to take it!" Natsu roared his tirade at Gajeel before running off.

Gajeel sat there and took it all. But he realized something,

"He's right, I can't wait forever. She's giving me the chance and I need to take it."

* * *

Again, that night, there was a party at the guild. This time it was Gajeel and Levy. Nobody saw this coming except Natsu. He expected it. Natsu again, was happier on that night. Gajeel didn't come up to thank him, but some smirks were a good enough sign that he was glad Natsu spoke to him.

"Hey Mira, did you plan for all these couples? It's two in the last month!" Cana said.

"Unfortunately, no. I don't know if someone else is matchmaking but it's depressing me. These were all my victims and I was going to make them suffer before I got them together." Mira said crying.

"But hey, they're getting together in the end, that's good right?" Cana asked.

"I guess so." Mira said. "...But the suffering..." she mumbled afterwords.

* * *

A week later, Lucy's funeral was held. It was extremely late as they looked for bodies at the train wreck for the past three weeks and found nothing.

People were up there talking about Lucy, and everyone had good things to say. Happy spoke of how kind she was, and for the first time, was talking more about Lucy than fish. Gray spoke of Lucy like a sister, and even Juvia talked about her fondly, saying how she wished that she could see her and Gray together like the two had always talked about after Natsu and Lucy confessed.

Last was Natsu. He hesitated before walking up.

"Lucy Heartfilia was- No! IS my fiancée. Lucy will always be my one true love. I took interest to her the first time I saw her years ago in Hargeon. We formed a team shortly thereafter and about nine years, or two if you don't count the seven year gap, we started dating. She and I fell in love soon, and two weeks before ... The accident ... I asked her to be my wife. She and I will always be together, even if she isn't here. I know she wouldn't want me to sit around and cry, but I will always feel incomplete without her.

"It hurts... It really does... this kind of pain is something no one should have to feel. That's why I've made it my goal to make sure nobody suffers like I did with their love lives.

"Even if she's not physically here, I know she's watching over us all. She's still in existence. She's still my fiancée. She will always be my one and only. If there's one thing I wish I could have told her, it was that I'm sorry for making you angry because I lost a lot of your rent money by destroying things on jobs and eating all of your food.

"I hope we all cherish her in our hearts. I know there are millions of things I learned from Lucy that will help me in life. I hope you can say the same."

People stood in awe as Natsu spoke. Natsu's feelings were deep but no one expected them to be that intense. It was also then when people realized he was the one who got Gray and Juvia together as well as Gajeel and Levy. The only people who knew how though, were Gajeel and Gray.

* * *

It was now the third month since Lucy's accident. Natsu had decided for another couple he wanted to get together. This one was by far the hardest, but he owed it to her. Erza was there for him in his time of need, so he'll surprise her in return.

The thing is... Jellal's kind of unlocatable. So Natsu lied about a long solo mission. He said that he'd be back within two weeks at the end of the month.

Natsu's search began in Magnolia itself. He wandered the nearby towns looking for him. He was going to try to pick up on his scent, because that was his biggest lead.

It had been a week and a half, but Natsu was nowhere near giving up. He was determined. And God damn it, if Natsu was determined, it would happen. It happened that second week on a Friday. He found him in the town of Onibus.

It was actually technically outside of Onibus because Jellal seemed to enjoy camping out in the woods instead of buying a hotel room. Even though he was a convict, people weren't searching for him too hard.

"JELLAL!" Natsu shouted, causing him and Meredy to jump.

"State your name and business." Jellal said to Natsu.

"I'm Natsu, remember? Anyways I'm here to talk to you about Erza." Natsu said.

"Huh? What's wrong with her?" Jellal asked curiously.

"Nothing, but I think you should come clean and tell her how you feel. It's evident she feels the same, and I doubt it'd make much sense to hold her from happiness." Natsu explained.

"Hold her from happiness? But she should have someone who she can see freely. Not someone she has to go out of her way to be with. I can't even take her to a restaurant." Jellal said, rather downcast.

"You're right, she does deserve someone who could do that for her. But she wants you. She doesn't care if you can't take her to a restaurant or see a movie with her. She wants you in her life. You might call yourself unworthy for her, but you are the one she needs, the one she wants. You wouldn't believe how much she tries to impress you, always asking if 'Does Jellal like this?' or 'Do you think Jellal would approve of this?'. I'm telling you man, she really cares about you, so you should let her know that you feel the same." Natsu said, more calmly than normal.

* * *

Next thing the guild knew, there was another couple announced. Since people had found out that Natsu was a huge part in getting Gray and Juvia and Gajeel and Levy together, they figured he had some part in this.

Jellal had even returned for this party, and for that reason, the guild hall was on lock down. To keep Jellal safe, nobody was allowed on the Fairy Tail guild hall's land that night. The party wasn't contained though. In fact it was extremely wild.

Jellal made eye contact with Natsu and mouthed a thank you. The action didn't go unnoticed and next thing he knew, Natsu was surrounded by girls questioning him.

"Was it you again Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Juvia thinks it's sweet. Juvia is so grateful for Natsu's help." Juvia said.

"I think Natsu's clearly guilty again. Jellal mouthed some thanks to him." Lisanna said.

"Natsu what's your secret? How did you do this?" Mira asked, confused.

Natsu turned his attention and saw the girls pestering him with questions. Natsu shrugged and said:

"If there's a way to make others feel the way I felt with Lucy, I'm easily down for it."

* * *

Four months... It feels like forever to Natsu. He never imagined his life without the bashful blonde, but here he was, living without half of himself.

Natsu wasn't sure how he got by. His life was normal at the guild. He didn't get into bar fights and he wasn't ever as chipper as before, but he still showed himself and smiled. He was recovering, but it didn't mean he didn't missed her.

It was at home he missed her the most. They had moved in together a month before he proposed, so Natsu had gotten used to living with her. In fact, he renovated his house for her arrival. He spent a week nonstop cleaning, removing the tree, and expanding the house. It now was twice the size and had capacity for five people.

When the expansion was first complete, saying he was overjoyed was an understatement, but now when he returned home, he was reminded of the girl he loved and the family he always wanted. It was painful to be home, so he made it his mission to stay at the guild as long as possible to not be reminded.

He didn't do anything to Lucy's things. As far as he was concerned, they were still hers and they weren't going anywhere. So he left her clothes where they were, the make-up and bath supplies also didn't move. Natsu didn't even sleep on her half of the bed.

* * *

It was now the fifth month since she had left this world. Natsu still thought about her everyday. He visited her grave routinely. He would talk for hours with her. He thought about all the things he could do for her. He even bought her a one anniversary present. Natsu was clinging on to her. It kept him sane and wasn't unhealthy, so nobody questioned it.

Later that month, Natsu visited Elfman. He didn't have much to say to him about Evergreen. He knew that Elfman was too manly to hide his feelings.

"You understand what you have to do?" Natsu asked.

"Be a MAN and get my girl!" Elfman cheered.

"That's right! So get going! Remember she likes to be reminded about her having good looks, so that might help. Especially if you call her the prettiest fairy. Thanks for admitting you should be with her. The last three guys needed some convincing." Natsu said.

"You're a real man Natsu, looking out for someone else in a situation like the one you're in. And I'm not just saying you're a real man because it's my thing." Elfman said.

"Thanks Elfman, thank you." Natsu said, tears forming, while putting a hand on Elfman's shoulder.

* * *

Again, another couple entered the guild. Elfman and Evergreen. Although they kind of expected it, they still knew there had to be some last push. That push obviously came in the form of Natsu, the now famous matchmaker. His silent observations over the years have led him to figure out who liked who. And so Natsu helped those who needed that push. The speeches he gave were extremely heartfelt and made the other person undoubtedly want to confess.

People again asked Natsu how he did it, and Natsu just said one thing:

"It was the happiness I felt with her that helps me."

* * *

Now, it was the sixth month. Natsu was hit hard by the thought she wasn't there. It had always been hard, but when he realized it was six months. Half a year without the girl of his dreams in his arms, without being able to hold her close.

Natsu decided on the last in-guild couple he was going together. He had to again visit far away for this one. He went out to the Magic Council's prison. He went to find a dragon slayer, one that ate poison.

"You here to gloat? What do want?" Cobra asked.

"You know who Kinana is? Cubellios?" Natsu asked.

"Yes and I miss her voice dearly." Cobra admitted.

"Then please tell her how you feel and who you are. She needs to know." Natsu said.

"Since when did you become such a matchmaker?" Cobra chided.

"Since my fiancée died, thank you very much." Natsu said angrily, sadly, and hurt.

Cobra didn't respond. He knew what it was like to be separated from the one you were the closest to. It had been 7 years for him.

"Please just do as I told. She'd be very happy if you did." Natsu said.

* * *

Natsu decided to make a last stop at the Sabertooth guild. He decided that Sting should get his happily ever after. It was now the seventh month. Natsu thought that this would make a good last place to go. He walked into the guild, and unlike last time, he was openly welcomed.

"Natsu!" Sting cheered, "it's been a while! How's life treating you?"

"Not very well. But I can say I'm here to make yours better." Natsu said.

"In that case, what brings you to the Sabertooth guild?" Sting asked.

"I want to help you get with Yukino. I've noticed you've taken a like to her. You don't have to hide it, but I think she does too." Natsu explained.

"Umm, Natsu who told you? But what do you have in mind? Are you sure she likes me back?" Sting admitted quietly.

"It's quite easy to recognize. You're a lot like me and she's a lot like Lucy. So it only makes sense you'd get along together. Plus I have feeling she chose you Sabertooth for a particular guild master." Natsu hinted. "I suggest you directly confess."

"A-Alright Natsu. Anything you would like while you're visiting?" Sting asked.

"No thanks. I'm not staying for a long time. I've delivered my message so I'm going home." Natsu stated.

"Natsu, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you why you came out all this way to just give advice." Sting said.

"My fiancée, Lucy... she passed, seven months ago. I just didn't want the same thing to happen to you." Natsu said, sadly.

"Oh I see. Thank you for doing this for me Natsu! I owe ya one!" Sting said, cheerfully.

Exactly two weeks later, when Natsu got home, was the day that Sting confessed to Yukino and they got together.

* * *

Back at the guild, everyone was excited to see Natsu return from his trip. He was gone for about a month. People questioned his whereabouts, but they had known he lied when he said he was taking a mission. Last time he did, Jellal and Erza had gotten together. So they wanted to know where he went, but more importantly, who he went to see.

When questioned, all he asked was:

"Is there any mail today?"

Mira responded by saying, "Just one, addressed to Kinana."

"Good." was all Natsu said.

The girls would later find out that the letter was from Cobra, and was a love confession. The confession explained who Natsu visited, but it wouldn't have taken him a month to get to the Council, so they knew he must have been hiding something. They would find out, on the cover of Sorcerer Magazine.

Newest Couple: Guild Master Sting Eucliffe asks out Celestial Mage Yukino Aguria."

* * *

Now, it was the eighth month. Natsu had helped so many couples become official. He thanked his past self for acting so childish because it enabled him to notice these things without other people thinking that he did.

This month, Natsu didn't really have much to do. There weren't any couples he wanted to get together, or least ones of age. Everyone else had seemed quieter this month too, until halfway through the month. It was June, but only Natsu knew the approaching date. July 1st, the day of his fiancée's birthday. He never knew why she didn't want anyone to know, but he kept it a secret for her sake. But having to celebrate a day for her when she wasn't here was pretty hard.

On the 15th of June, Gray proposed to Juvia. They had been the longest going couple, thanks to Natsu. When the two walked into the guild after Gray proposed, Natsu came up to him, patted him on the back, said, "Good Job, Gray," and left. People were shocked at how Natsu acted, but Gray calmed them, letting the guild know the unspoken words between the two. The pat on the back was Natsu's way of saying congratulations, but that he wasn't going to stick around because the word fiancée broke his heart.

Natsu sat at home that day, thinking of Lucy. Of course, his thoughts were always on Lucy. He didn't know what else to think of when he was alone. Because she was his sun, and you can't ignore your sun, even if you hid in the darkest cave. You always needed your sun at some point.

Natsu came back to the guild the next day and apologized to Gray and Juvia for not being there. Aside from being shocked that Natsu apologized to Gray, they readily accepted his apology. They both understood the horrible feelings he felt when the word "engagement" was brought up.

It was now the day before the ninth month since Lucy was gone. It was raining. Thunderstorms were everywhere, even throughout Magnolia. Natsu was fine when the rain started, but when the thunder and lightning came, that was when he broke down. Not wanting the guild to see him like this, he walked outside and sat on a bench outside the guild hall. His face in his hands, he slowly wept for Lucy.

During thunderstorms, Natsu and Lucy spent lots of time together. As a young girl, Lucy feared thunder and lightning, from the bright shocks that would blind her vision for a split second and the rumbling thunder that shook the house, she was afraid. When she grew up, that fear receded, but it always reminded her of her lonely childhood, when no one was there to comfort her during a storm. When Lucy told Natsu this story, he promised to visit her during every thunderstorm, to make up for each time that no one would comfort her when she was a child.

But now, now... Now, There was no Lucy to comfort. She wasn't here. Natsu sat on that bench and wept. Wept for the time he spent with Lucy. Every sound of thunder would bring more tears, and every flash of lightning that became visible through his palms made him lose all of his energy.

It wasn't that people didn't notice, it's just that they knew there wasn't a thing they could do. They all felt bad, looking out the window to see the usually cheerful Natsu Dragneel weeping on a bench during a storm. He looked so lost, so broken, and so hurt. They all wondered if this was what he was hiding while he helped the others. Nobody could stand to see him like this. At one point he even fell off the bench, but he didn't get back up. He laid on the pavement face down, the side fist pounding against the wet ground. His face turned to be facing the guild, but his eyes closed. He didn't want to get up anymore. He couldn't. He saw no point in doing anything anymore. Helping the people become couples got his mind off of Lucy, but with Gray and Juvia's engagement and the thunderstorms, Natsu didn't stop thinking about her once.

Erza was the only one who said something, something the others could all agree on.

"He's done so much for us, yet he gets no happiness. Natsu deserves happiness, but the world took all of it away."

* * *

Nine months. Three quarters of a year. Natsu Dragneel has been mourning Lucy for nine months. People thought he'd get over his sadness after the thunderstorm, but they didn't realize that today, the beginning of the ninth month since Lucy died, was July 1st. The day Lucy was born. He stayed at home the entire day, crying. He wasn't getting any better from the previous day's thunderstorm. It seemed that life was out to get him. He cried and cried. Nobody came to comfort him though. They knew he didn't want it. Nobody, except Happy. He tried so much to make Natsu feel happy, but nothing seemed to work. Natsu thanked him for the effort but simply said:

"I don't know how much longer I can do it Happy. It's too much to live without her."

"Natssshuuu." Happy cried. He wrapped his small arms around Natsu's upper right arm. Natsu looked down and smiled.

"It's okay buddy, I'm not going to leave you. I didn't want to lose my father, so I'm not going to let you lose yours." Natsu said.

"Natshuu you smiled." Happy said smiling. "Thank you Natshuu."

"There, there, Happy. Did you know it's a special day today?" Natsu asked Happy.

"What day is it today, Natshuu?" Happy asked.

"Lucy's birthday. For some reason, she didn't want me to tell anyone in the guild because she didn't like the attention. But she told me anyways." Natsu said while crying.

"Natshuu." Happy clung tighter to Natsu while he cried for his blonde friend.

* * *

A few more days passed. Now it was July 7th. As if Natsu hadn't had enough hardship in his life. He was thrown another day into the mix. July was not his month. Not only was his favorite person's birthday on a July who he could no longer see, but his foster father's day of departure was also today. Natsu was hit hard by today. It hurt him so much to think that this month would remind him of the two people he loved most, gone, from his reach. He spent the day at home again, mourning, just like he did on the first.

Things at the guild however, were just a little bit rowdier.

"Has anyone seen Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Today's the 7th of July. He's probably at home again." Erza explained.

"Oh." Mira said.

There was going to be a party tonight. It was a party for the anniversary of winning the Grand Magic Games. It had been exactly a year since they had gotten back and won. People were going crazy preparing for the party.

"Should we invite him over for the party?" Mira asked.

"Yes. It should take his mind off of things for a while. Though don't force him if he doesn't want to." Erza instructed.

Mira started to head to the door. Right as she was about to open it, the door opened on its own. What people saw made them stop in shock. It was as if someone had pressed "pause" on the flow of time.

Gray had his shirt clenched as if he was about to take it off. Juvia was hugging Gray's other arm. Levy was sitting at the table reading a book when she saw the door. Gajeel, sitting next to Levy, stopped eating his iron. Erza stopped her slave drive party preparations. Elfman looked in pure shock. Even Evergreen didn't focus on herself anymore, instead she was looking, eyes wide at the door. Happy's wings had stopped working and he fell to the ground. Wendy just stared at the door.

It stayed like that for five seconds, until Lisanna dropped the metal bowl she was using to mix some cookie batter. People were too scared to do anything. So the girl at the door acted first.

"Hello, everyone! I'm back. But I couldn't get that wedding dress like I wanted." she said, a little dejected.

"L-L-LUCY!" Happy shouted flying over to her at max speed. He hit her so hard she had to step back a few steps to prevent from falling over.

"Lushi I misshed you so much, and Natshu he was so sad but he made other people happy instead of doing nothing. Lushhi you'd be proud of Natshuu." Happy said while crying.

"That's sweet of him, Happy. But really I wasn't gone that long." Lucy said. By now a semi-circle of confused guild mates formed around Lucy, wondering what exactly was going on. None of them could speak. They were all out of words. So Lucy spoke next.

"Juvia, is that an engagement ring?" Lucy said happily.

"Yes, Gray proposed to Juvia a few weeks ago. Juvia still remembers!" Juvia said dreamily.

"You two were dating? Since when?" Lucy asked.

"About nine months ago, Lucy. Natsu helped convince Gray to act on Juvia before Juvia gave up. But Natsu didn't know Juvia would never give up on Gray." Juvia answered.

"You've been dating for nine months and you haven't told me?!" Lucy said, shocked. "and Natsu knew? He was the one who got you together?"

"They weren't the only ones he got together, Lucy." Erza said, stepping forward.

"W-what? What do you mean? There are more couples he helped? Are you sure it wasn't Mira in the disguise of Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"No it wasn't." Mira said sadly. "He was too nice to them. I would have tortured them more."

"So Natsu helped how many people get together?" Lucy asked.

"Well, seven months ago he helped Gajeel and Levy. Six months ago he helped Jellal and I. Four months ago he helped Elfman and Evergreen. Three months ago he helped Cobra and Kinana. And lastly, two months ago he helped Sting and Yukino." Erza listed.

"That many people and he never told me? Why didn't you guys?" Lucy asked, feeling left out.

"Because you were believed to be dead since nine months ago. Lucy, today is July 7, X792." Erza said. "We thought you died, nine months ago."

"N-Nine months? I-I've been gone? N-nine months?" Lucy asked surprised. "I was only in the celestial world for three days."

"But three days in the celestial world is nine months." Erza said. "Don't you remember, before the Grand Magic Games? We were in the celestial world for one day, and that was three months."

Realization hit Lucy like a brick and she was in shock. She had been gone from the guild for nine months. Nine months they thought she was dead. She had left them for nine months. How much did they cry? What about Natsu, how did he take it? Did he move on? Is he dating another girl now? What about me? If he is... No don't think like that Lucy! Lucy wasn't sure what to do, but she could only think of one thing.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"In his home. He rarely left since June 30, when there was a thunderstorm." Erza said. That word, "thunderstorm", hit her hard. She remembered the promise he made her about thunderstorms. "Then he didn't show up much on July 1st." Another day that hurt her. It was her birthday, and she wasn't even there to enjoy it. "He came back for a little while the next few days, but he's at home because today is the 7th of July." The day his foster father left him. And where was Lucy? Nine months since he last saw her. Even though she didn't have control over it since she was being healed all three of those days, she felt incredibly guilty. So she ran.

She ran all the way to his home. And she opened the door...

When he saw her. He thought he was dreaming. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes, and when she was still there, he had smiled the brightest grin she had ever seen. He ran over to her, stumbling on things inside the house, which was relatively neat, and even tripping on nothing. Still he got up again and ran to her as if it hadn't happened. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled saying:

"It's really you, isn't it?"

* * *

That day was spent with Lucy holding Natsu in her arms, while he cried out the nine months of sadness he had built up.

When nightfall came, the two returned, Natsu never letting go of Lucy's hand. He was a lot more clingy now and always aware of where she was. She understood, and she actually liked it. She had left his world for nine months and she was just elated he hadn't moved on from her. But when she heard the description of what the guild saw that thunderstorm on the 30th, she almost cried herself. Natsu really went through so much pain and planned on staying with her forever.

"Hey Natsu, how come you didn't move on? I'm most definitely not complaining, but most people your age would start to date again." Lucy asked.

"Well, most people don't get to be with Lucy Heartfilia, do they? Even if we weren't going to be together in this life, I wanted to make sure that we'd be together in the afterlife." Natsu explained. "The engagement doesn't die because one of us did."

"Oh Natsu..." Lucy said while hugging Natsu. He responded by hugging her too. Right in the middle of the guild hall, with everyone watching. Nobody, not even Happy, would ruin that moment.

A month later, Natsu and Lucy's wedding took place. Everyone came from all of the top guilds in Fiore. Many however, came as couples. Couples that Natsu brought together himself. When Lucy heard of Natsu's resolve, she only came to realize just how lucky she was to have a husband like him. When Lucy walked down the aisle, she began to recollect on how she and Natsu progressed as time went along. It was in that moment she could be certain she'd never let anyone replace Natsu. Not in a million years.

Lucy still felt bad. Nine months is a long time, and nine months without the person you love is extremely hard. She kept telling herself that Natsu was fine with her being gone as long as she was back, but she couldn't convince herself. So she asked him herself:

"Natsu are you ever upset with me that I was gone for nine months? I feel so unworthy to marry someone I disappeared from for nine months. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?"

"In those nine months, I realized that I loved you all that much more. I can't live without you Lucy, so I want you to be with me. Always and forever." Natsu said.

And she smiled... She had gotten so lucky.

**THE END**

* * *

**First one shot! How was it? I really wanted to make Natsu a matchmaker, but it wasn't in his character. So this is what I came up with!**

**If you're wondering why I pair Sting with Yukino, it mainly has to do with Natsu and Lucy. Sting, like Natsu, is a Dragon Slayer. Sting and Natsu are rather similar people. Likewise, Yukino is a celestial mage, just like Lucy. Yukino is also a lot like Lucy. (Lucy used to believe she was a hindrance and was weak, just like Yukino used to think she was the cause of bad luck).**

**So I paired Sting and Yukino because they're the Natsu and Lucy of Sabertooth.**

**I didn't include Laxus/Mira/Cana/Freed because I honestly don't know what I pair there. I know, I left a few others, like Happy and Carla, but that wouldn't be easy, because Natsu usually speaks to the guy, and in most cases it's the guy who should be confessing!**

**Also, today is a triple-posting! Did you notice? I uploaded the final chapter for TCTW, and I'm going to start Dragon's Roar!**

**I've started a new story. It's called Dragon's Roar. It's High School AU, and I'd be super happy if you checked it out! Thanks again. More information can be found on my profile. I'd seriously be happy if you checked it out!**

**-Conflicting Chaos**


End file.
